


Zaczarowany dom panny Lukrecji

by Astal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Growing Up, Paranormal, Sen - Freeform, duch, język polski, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, lubiliśmy opowiadać młodszym dzieciakom z osiedla, że w tym domu straszy. Kilku starszych chłopców zaklinało się, że byli tam kiedyś w nocy i widzieli ducha. Wiele razy przejeżdżałem obok tego domu na rowerze, kiedy wracałem do domu ze szkoły i jak na moje oko, to wcale nie wyglądał strasznie.Ot, po prostu kolejny opuszczony budynek, jakich wiele w okolicy.Zatrzymałem się przy powyginanej żelaznej bramie i zsiadłem z roweru. Do tej pory mam wrażenie, że tamtego dnia wszystko toczyło się według jakiegoś dawno zaplanowanego schematu, na który nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałbym absolutnie żadnego wpływu.Na jednym z zarośniętych klombów leżało coś białego. Przelazłem przez dziurę w murze, chcąc się bliżej przyjrzeć. Tym przedmiotem okazała się biała damska rękawiczka z koronki, wplątana w cierniste pędy zdziczałych róż. W momencie, gdy wziąłem ją do ręki, aby się jej przyjrzeć z bliska, usłyszałem jakieś poruszenie na ganku domu.W polu mojego widzenia pojawiła się dziewczyna. Aż wrzasnąłem, gdy ją ujrzałem. Chciałem wiać, gdy ona, przechyliwszy się przez balustradę ganku, zawołała:-  To moja rękawiczka!
Kudos: 1





	Zaczarowany dom panny Lukrecji

Kiedyś tam, na końcu ulicy, gdzie przedmieścia przechodzą w łąki a potem płynnie w lasy, stał dom. To był naprawdę piękny duży dom, prawie mały pałacyk. Zbudowany został w stylu tych wielkich drewnianych willi o zdobionych okiennicach i szerokich dachach zakończonych misterną koronką płaskorzeźb. Teraz już takich nie robią. W obecnych czasach wszystkie domy są niczym multifunkcjonalne pudełka ze szkła i metalu, napakowane elektroniką. Nie ma już pięknych klombów czy pomarańczarni za domem. Teraz wszystkie ogrody są projektowane przez architektów krajobrazu według takiego samego wzorca. Nikt już potrzebuje rozsiadać się wygodnie na przednim ganku i, podziwiając w spokoju powolne popołudnia, jeść ciasteczka maczając je od czasu do czasu w herbacie. Teraz w biegu łapiemy papierowe kubki i na pusty żołądek parzymy się kwaśną kawą. W naszym życiu nie ma czasu na patrzenie, jak herbatniki rozmiękają w filiżance.  
Dla mnie tamten dom był czymś w rodzaju ostatniego elementu świetności mojego miasta, która powoli odchodziła do przeszłości. Pamiętam z lekcji historii, że willa na końcu ulicy była najstarszym budynkiem w okolicy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie uznano jej za zabytek. 

Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, lubiliśmy opowiadać młodszym dzieciakom z osiedla, że w tym domu straszy. Kilku starszych chłopców zaklinało się, że byli tam kiedyś w nocy i widzieli ducha. Wiele razy przejeżdżałem obok tego domu na rowerze, kiedy wracałem do domu ze szkoły i jak na moje oko, to wcale nie wyglądał strasznie.  
Ot, po prostu kolejny opuszczony budynek, jakich wiele w okolicy. Różnica w tym była taka, że otaczał go wielki ogród, prawie park. Zapuszczone głusze łąk i starych szklarni kusiły każdego młodego poszukiwacza przygód. Dorośli robili, co mogli, aby ustrzec nas przed tamtym miejscem. Rada miasta nakazała rozlepić znaki na ogrodzeniu informujące, że przekroczenie bramy grozi śmiercią, jednak chyba nikt tak naprawdę się nimi nie przejmował. W tamtych czasach myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy niezniszczalni. W sumie każdy dzieciak tak myśli.  
Dopiero potem z tego wyrastamy. 

Jednak tamtego dnia, gdy wybrałem się właśnie w okolice tego domu, nie myślałem o przestrogach i zakazach. Miałem już chyba dość kręcenia się w kółko po osiedlu, na tyle blisko, aby moja mama widziała mnie z okna. Chyba mój nastoletni bunt pojawił się o rok za wcześnie. Nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego tak właśnie postanowiłem. Może po prostu zbrzydły mi wszystkie inne ulice? A może coś mnie tam ciągnęło? Wiem na pewno, że nie chciałem siedzieć w domu. Właśnie mijała pierwsza rocznica śmierci mojego taty, więc mama i babcia były naprawdę w złych nastrojach. Na całe dnie wymykałem się i jeździłem po osiedlu na rowerze tak szybko, jak tylko umiałem. Musiałem coś robić, nawet, jeżeli było to coś tak głupiego i bezcelowego jak to. Nie mogłem tak jak one, siedzieć i płakać.

Przed śmiercią ojciec poprosił mnie, żebym zaopiekował się mamą. Przysiągłem, że to zrobię, chociaż wcale nie miałem pojęcia, co to znaczy. Miałem tylko dziesięć lat i fakt, iż złożyłem przysięgę bez pokrycia i nie umiałem się z niej wywiązać teraz sprawiał, nie mogłem wysiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu.  
Tamtego dnia chyba chciałem być jak najdalej tego, co przypominało mi o tacie, więc gnałem ile sił w nogach, nadeptując z całej siły na pedały. Żwir zgrzytał pod kołami mojego roweru, pryskając na wszystkie strony. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, że skręciłem w ulicę, przy której stał ten stary dom.  
W sumie nie nazwałbym w tamtym czasie jej nawet ulicą, bo była tylko ubitą drogą. Wiele budynków przy niej było opuszczonych, niektóre nawet zawaliły się lub też zostały opanowane przez zwierzęta i rośliny. Władze miasta nie zawracały sobie głowy, aby położyć asfalt, bo tam tak naprawdę nikt nie mieszkał.

Zatrzymałem się przy powyginanej żelaznej bramie i zsiadłem z roweru. Do tej pory mam wrażenie, że tamtego dnia wszystko toczyło się według jakiegoś dawno zaplanowanego schematu, na który nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałbym absolutnie żadnego wpływu. Zaciskając palce na zardzewiałych, powyginanych prętach ozdobnej bramy wyjazdowej wiedziałem, że nie powinno mnie tu być. Mimo to porzuciwszy rower ruszyłem wzdłuż kamiennego muru ku wielkiej wyrwie, osłoniętej tylko przez kilka zabiedzonych krzaków. Na jednym z zarośniętych klombów leżało coś białego. Przelazłem przez dziurę w murze, chcąc się bliżej przyjrzeć. Tym przedmiotem okazała się biała damska rękawiczka z koronki, wplątana w cierniste pędy zdziczałych róż. W momencie, gdy wziąłem ją do ręki, aby się jej przyjrzeć z bliska, usłyszałem jakieś poruszenie na ganku domu. Natychmiast wykonałem obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nic podejrzanego nie rzuciło mi się w oczy. Jednak patrząc na spróchniałe deski i odłażącą błękitną farbę z framug okien, poczułem się jakoś nieswojo. Na pierwszy rzut oka, z bezpiecznej odległości bramy, dom nie wydawał się straszny, ale gdy się tak mu przyglądałem, miałem wrażenie, że jestem obserwowany. Dwa wielkie okna po obu stronach dwuskrzydłowych drzwi wyglądały niczym straszne, wielkie oczy. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, w polu mojego widzenia pojawiła się dziewczyna. Aż wrzasnąłem, gdy ją ujrzałem. Byłem stuprocentowo przekonany, że ona była tym duchem, o którym tyle słyszałem. Chciałem wiać, gdy ona, przechyliwszy się przez balustradę ganku, zawołała:

\- To moja rękawiczka!  
\- Nie ukradłem jej! Cały czas tu leżała.  
Dziewczyna pochyliła głębiej, tak bardzo, że spodziewałem się, iż za chwilę spadnie na zarośniętą chwastami żwirową alejkę.  
\- Czy mógłbyś mi ją podać? – zapytała, machając bezradnie ręką w moją stronę.  
Zamarłem rozważając jej prośbę, niepewny czy powinienem w ogóle z nią rozmawiać. Ona stała nieruchomo, marszcząc cienkie, ciemne brwi. Wygląda tylko trochę dziwnie, nie jakoś szczególnie strasznie. Nie mogła być o wiele starsza ode mnie, byłem pewien, że gdyby koło mnie stanęła, byłaby tylko wyższa o pół głowy. Długie, czarne włosy sięgały jej aż do pasa i mocno kontrastowały bardzo jasną cerę. Co ciekawe, miała na sobie bardzo dziwny strój – białą, zwiewną suknię, która chyba była na nią za duża, bo miała rękawy podwinięte kilka razy, aż po łokcie.  
\- Dlaczego sama jej nie weźmiesz? – zapytałem, robiąc niepewnie krok w stronę ganku.  
\- Nie mogę opuszczać domu – odparła takim tonem, jakbym pytał o najbardziej oczywiste rzeczy na świecie. - Zgubiłam ją bardzo dawno temu, ale nie mogę nawet wyjść do ogrodu.  
Wszedłem na stopnie schodów, a deski zatrzeszczały pod moimi stopami. Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie, odgarniając ciemne pasma włosów z twarzy. Miała idealnie okrągłe oczy. Nigdy nie widziałem takich. Byłem pod takim ich wrażeniem, że omal nie potknąłem się i nie wywaliłem na tym ganku.  
\- Dlaczego? – dociekałem, podając dziewczynie rękawiczkę, którą ona przyjęła i podziękowała mi uśmiechem. Jej dłoń była mała i dość chłodna, ale z całą pewnością nie była niematerialna.  
\- Bo ja nie żyję – wyjaśniła pogodnie, wyjmując z rękawa drugą rękawiczkę. Była identyczna jak ta, którą znalazłem, ale znacznie czystsza.  
Skupiony na wyglądzie dziewczyny, jakoś na początku nie zrozumiałem sensu jej słów. Dopiero po kilku sekundach doszło do mnie to, co ona tak naprawdę powiedziała. Mój mózg potrzebował trochę czasu, aby przetrawić tą informację. Zamarłem w miejscu, czując, że zalewa mnie zimny pot.

\- Masz może ochotę na filiżankę czarnej herbaty? – zapytała beztrosko, machnąwszy ręką w stronę domu.  
Oblizałem usta, czując, że moje nogi już gotowe są do szaleńczego biegu przez ogród.  
\- Nie… nie żyjesz?  
\- Słucham? Ojej… - zrobiła smutną minę, orientując się, jakie wrażenie zrobiło na mnie to, co przed chwilą wyznała z taką lekkością. – Tak, umarłam zaraz po tym, jak tata wyruszył walczyć. Była wtedy straszna zima. Dostałam gorączki, a jak się obudziłam, to nikogo już tu nie było.  
\- Wa… walczyć? Gdzie? – wydusiłem z siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, dlaczego nie jestem jeszcze w połowie drogi do domu, tylko rozmawiam z martwą dziewczyną o jej śmierci.  
\- W powstaniu oczywiście, głuptasie, a gdzie?  
\- Powstaniu? Jakim powstaniu?! W którym roku ty umarłaś?  
\- W tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątym trzecim. To, co? Wejdziesz na herbatę? Dawno nie miałam towarzystwa i naprawdę się nudzę.  
Nigdy nie byłem dobry w szkole ani z matematyki ani tym bardziej z historii, ale udało mi się zrobić szybką kalkulację w głowie.  
\- Umarłaś ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu – poinformowałem ją, ale jakoś nie zwróciła uwagi na mój zdumiony ton.  
\- Wejdź – poprosiła, uśmiechając się i bardzo starając się nie pokazać, że zależy jej na tym, abym się zgodził. – Obiecuję, nic ci się tu nie stanie. Ten dom tylko wygląda tak strasznie z zewnątrz. Robi wszystko, co zapragnę, więc jeżeli nie zażyczę sobie, to nawet nie wejdzie ci drzazga w palec.  
Nie jestem do końca pewien, co w tamtym czasie mnie przekonało, ale w końcu zwyciężyła moja wrodzona dziecięca ciekawość. Wszedłem po kamiennych schodkach na ganek, a sekundę potem, stanąłem przed dziewczyną. Była prawie o głowę ode mnie wyższa, a suknia, którą miała na sobie była ewidentnie na nią za długa, bo jej tren ciągnął się za nią po ziemi.  
\- Na imię mam Lukrecja – poinformowała mnie, dygając z gracją.  
\- Adam – przedstawiłem się, kłaniając się raczej sztywno. Nigdy w życiu nikomu się nie kłaniałem i nie wiedziałem, czy robili to chłopcy w czasach, w których ona żyła.  
\- Będzie mi bardzo miło ugościć się w podziękowaniu herbatą i ciastkami – powiedziała bardzo oficjalnie, uśmiechając się naprawdę ładnie.

Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się tego, co zobaczyłem sekundę po przekroczeniu progu domu Lukrecji. W chwili, gdy moje stopy dotknęły podłogi po drugiej stronie drzwi, cały główny hall ożył, eksplodując feerią barw i blasków. To tak, jakbym wszedł prosto do czyjegoś snu, albo nawet kilku na raz.  
Z pozoru wszystko było zupełnie zwyczajne – kamienne posadzki, ściany pokryte wyblakłymi tapetami i stare, bardzo zniszczone żyrandole, zwieszające się z wysokiego zakurzonego sufitu. Ale gdy szliśmy w stronę kuchni, ze zdumieniem i zachwytem zauważyłem snujące się nad naszymi głowami błękitne i różowe obłoczki, wyglądające niczym wata cukrowa. Natomiast poręcz schodów prowadzących na piętro całości oplatał gęsto bluszcz, którego drobne listki miały fioletowy kolor. Między nimi przechadzały się błyszczące wielkie owady i różnokolorowe jaszczurki o wielkich oczach, połyskujących niczym kamienie szlachetne. Wszystkie meble, które zobaczyłem po drodze wyglądały bardzo pięknie, ale były pokryte grubą warstwą niebieskiego kurzu. Na niektórych widać było jednak odciski stóp lub dłoni. Spojrzałem w dół i zorientowałem się, że muszą one należeć do Lukrecji, gdyż ona nie nosiła butów. Gdy szła przede mną, unosząc wysoko sukienkę, widziałem jej bose brudne stopy.  
\- Zjemy w kuchni, bo jadalnia nie nadaje się do użytku, a w bibliotece nie wolno jeść – zadecydowała Lukrecja, zatrzymując się przed wysokimi dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami i kładąc rękę na mosiężnej klamce w kształcie orła.

Skinąłem pokornie głową. W tamtej chwili byłem tak oszołomiony, że pewnie zgodziłbym się na wszystko, nawet gdyby Lukrecja zaproponowała piknik na Marsie.  
Kuchnia była tylko trochę jaśniejsza od utopionego w ciemności hallu. Siadłem za wielkim drewnianym stołem, rozglądając się dookoła ciekawie. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego wielkiego pieca kaflowego, ani pięknej posadzki z wielokolorowych kawałków marmuru.  
Moja przedziwna towarzyszka w tym czasie krzątała się po kuchni, szczękając srebrnie sztućcami i porcelaną. To było nierealne, ale to pomieszczenie wcale nie wyglądało jakby było opuszczone od stu pięćdziesięciu lat. Nigdzie nie było pajęczyn ani nawet grama kurzu. Okna były nawet czystsze u mnie w domu, gdzie przez ulicę zawsze osadzał się kurz i smog. Mama zawsze mówiła, że nie opłaca się ich myć, bo za chwilę i tak się ubrudzą, szczególnie latem, kiedy wszystko jest suche.

Z moich rozmyślań wyrwała Lukrecja, która postawiła przede mną talerz z ciastkami i białą, ozdobną filiżankę z parującą herbatą.

\- Niesamowite… Przecież dopiero, co wyjęłaś to z kredensu.  
\- Mówiłam, że ten dom spełnia moje prośby – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.  
W wielkim kamiennym zlewie nieopodal pływały różowe karpie japońskie. Przyglądałem im się przez chwilę, a potem skupiłem się na Lukrecji. Teraz z bliska widziałem dokładnie jak blada była jej skóra. Trochę wyglądała, jak te porcelanowe lalki, które babcia kolekcjonowała. Chyba zauważyła, że się na nią gapię, bo zmarszczyła nos i zajęła się poprawianiem serwety na stole.  
\- Pamiętasz swoich rodziców? – wypaliłem nagle, niewiele myśląc, co w ogóle mówię.  
Jeżeli Lukrecja poczuła się dotknięta, to nie dała po sobie poznać.  
\- Oczywiście – odparła, po czym dystyngowanie upiła łyk herbaty. Odchylała mały palec. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak robił. – Mama była malarką, a tata żołnierzem.  
\- Poszedł walczyć w powstaniu?  
\- Tak i już nie wrócił. Czekałyśmy rok, ale nie było żadnych wieści. Miałam wtedy trzynaście lat. Pamiętam, że wtedy bardzo ciężka zima a ja źle się czułam i długo leżałam w łóżku. Raz się obudziłam i słyszałam jak lekarz mówi mamie, że nie przeżyję nocy…  
\- Przykro mi…  
\- Tak też nie jest źle – powiedziała, zataczając dookoła krąg ręką. – Żyję, chociaż nie mogę opuszczać domu. Ale mam tutaj wszystko. Nigdy niczego mi nie brakowało. To jakbym w ogóle się nie budziła. Trochę, jak taki wieczny sen w gorączce...  
\- A nie jest ci tu samotnie?  
Pochyliła się nad swoją filiżanką, tak, abym nie widział jej buzi. To pytanie musiało ją zaboleć, bo nie odpowiadała chwilę, udając, że zajmuje ją mieszanie cukru w herbacie.  
\- Trochę...

Potoczyłem wzrokiem po ścianach kuchni, po wszystkich cudownościach, które działy się w tu dookoła mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że widziałem jeden procent tego, co się tu działo. A chciałem więcej. O wiele więcej. Kusiło mnie szalenie, by odkryć wszystko, co działo się w każdym pomieszczeniu tego przedziwnego budynku.  
W domu tak naprawdę nie czekało mnie nic lepszego. Ten dom, to było coś, na co czekałem od lat. Coś, co sprawiło, że serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej, coś, co nareszcie prowadziło trochę koloru dookoła mnie. Kiedy ma się dziesięć lat nie ma się w zwyczaju podejmować zaważających na całym twoim życiu decyzji, dlatego nie wiedziałem kompletnie jak bardzo zmieni się mój świat po tym, co powiedziałem w tamtej chwili.

\- Co powiesz na to, że będę tu do ciebie przychodził codziennie?  
Momentalnie Lukrecja rozpromieniła się niczym wschód słońca. W jednej chwili poczułem, że dookoła robi się zarówno cieplej jak i jaśniej.  
\- To było by… - powiedziała cicho, powoli jakby nie wierzyła jeszcze do końca własnym uszom. – To byłoby cudownie…


End file.
